


Spit Roasting Papa III

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [15]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Panties, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, papa and copia aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Could you write Papa III getting spit roasted by Copia and their female S/O with a strap
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghost Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Spit Roasting Papa III

You have Papa III on all fours at your feet. He’s only in a pair of black, satin panties (you told him to dress pretty for you) that stand out starkly against his pale skin. He’s looking up at you with eager, puppy-dog eyes as you gently caress his hair away from his face and behind his ears.

“Are you ready for your reward, my sweet?”

“Yes,” he purrs, nodding his head into your thigh. You feel him press a gentle kiss into your skin.

“Good. Up!”

At your command, Papa hoists himself up onto his knees, his hands clasped behind his back. You can see the outline of his half-hard cock through the soft fabric. 

And you’ve barely even started.

His white eye always seem to gleam when he’s excited, but even his green one is shining with interest right now.

“Open,” you direct, and he lowers his jaw slowly in an exaggerated stretch. You grab the base of your cock—attached to your dual strap on—and guide the tip into his mouth. You let it rest there a moment on his tongue—his eyes still on yours—before telling him  _ Suck _ . His eyes flutter shut as he wraps his lips into a seal around your cockhead, his head bobbing slightly as he fellates the tip.

“Good?” you say, your hand caressing around to the back of his head. He opens his eyes and they meet yours again before he nods slightly. “More?” you ask, and he nods in earnest. Gently, you ease more of the length into his mouth, your hand firm on his head. His eyes close again as he takes in the shaft. You can tell when your cock hits the back of his throat because he hesitates. 

“That’s good, my sweet. Thank you.”

You wait a moment for him to adjust before pressing forward down his throat, using the back of his head for leverage. When you hear him begin to splutter, you let go and ease back a little—but he follows your cock, bobbing forward before hollowing his cheek to suck back.

“Mmm,” you hum. “Greedy are we?” You sink you fingers back into his hair and start to thrust shallowly into his mouth. He slurps and sucks hungrily at your cock—you hardly need to guide him at all. You watch as his now spit-slick lips stretch nicely around your shaft, your cock now wet and glistening. Your clit throbs at the sight, and you’re wet around the bullet, your slick beginning to coat your inner thighs. You’re tempted to turn on the vibration, but it’s still early yet.

A moan to your left brings you out of your reverie. 

Papa doesn’t stop his ministrations, but you turn. Copia’s still sitting in one of Papa III’s sumptuous armchairs—where you put him earlier—the jacket of his whit suit draped over the back and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. His legs are spread wide and one hand is palming the graphic outline of his hard cock over his pants.

“Enjoying the show, Cardinal?” you ask, eyebrow quirking.

“It is very nice, yes.”

“Just don’t enjoy it too much, yet.”

You turn back to where Papa is running the flat of his tongue along the underside of your cock. When he feels your gaze upon him, he looks up. You run your hand down to cup his cheek.

“Are you ready to let Copia join?”

His eyes slip over to where Copia is sweating through his suit.

“ _ Yes _ . Please.”

You lean down and kiss him sloppily.

“Would you prefer it here? Like this? Or do you want the bed?”

Papa III seems to consider options before responding with a decisive, “The bed.” You hold out a hand for him to use, and he gets off his knees and clambers onto the bed. Turning your attention to Copia you say,

“Cardinal, you may undress now and join us on the bed.”

He’s midway through shucking off his pants when you swagger over to him, finger under his chin so he meets your eyes.

“This is a reward for Papa, so you follow his lead. Am I clear?”

Copia’s eyes widen, and he gulps when he answers you with a  _ Yes _ . You lean forward and capture his mouth in a closed-mouthed—but sultry—kiss, you fingers running through his hair. Your turn your head so you can whisper in his ear. 

“We’re going to have a good time.”

You leave him, pants half off, gaping after you, and you join Papa on the bed; he’s reclining on his side—cock now fully hard—looking at your through hooded eyes. Crawling over him, you share a kiss full of tongue and anticipation. You pull away so you can slide down his lean body—cock trailing down his torso—and remove his panties.

You pause to admire how his flushed cock curves hot and heavy against his pelvis amongst his manscaped pubic curls. Your mouth waters, but you fight the urge to suck his dick down— _ this time _ —instead shucking the panties off the rest of the way. Papa III’s stomach tenses when he leans up to steal another passionate kiss with you; you indulge him for a second before putting a gentle—but firm—hand on his chest to push him back down.

Copia’s hovering at the edge of the bed, fully naked, his freckles almost hidden by the flush over his skin as he loosely jacks his thick cock. You hold a finger up to him.

You lean down to kiss at the hinge of Papa’s jaw.

“How do you want to play this, my sweet? On all fours? Or doesn’t Copia look so inviting at the edge of the bed? Look at how eager he is for your mouth.”

Papa III moans, his hands coming up to glide down your sides.

“You would like to see that, yes? Me taking Copia to the hilt?”

Your clit throbs again, and you bury your head into Papa’s neck.

“This is about what you want, my sweet.”

“I want to suck Copia’s cock,” he growls as Copia lets out a  _ Fuck _ . “I’m not picky how.”

You huff into his shoulder before giving it a soft kiss.

“Fine then. Scoot to the edge of the bed and make sure you open wide for the Cardinal.”

Papa III hurriedly complies, wriggling himself on his back toward the edge of his bed. He drapes his head over the side. You admire how the position elongates the column of his neck. Copia shuffles closer, trembling and cock in hand, but you put up a hand.

“Just a moment, Cardinal.”

You spread Papa’s legs, hooking one over your shoulder, and reach for the plug in his hole. He shakes, moaning, as you ease it in and out a few times before removing completely. You pour a liberal coating of water-based lube onto your cock and on Papa III’s hole after asking Copia to pass it to you from the night table.

Finished, you nod at Copia and position yourself at Papa’s entrance. He rests the tip of his cock on Papa’s lips. Papa’s Adam’s apple bobs. You pet your clean hand down Papa’s flank.

“Are you ready, my sweet?” He hums his assent. “And if you need us to stop?” He drums a beat on your arm. “Very good.”

You look up at Copia—who’s practically vibrating—and nod.

The two of you slide into his body simultaneously; you start up a slow pace as Copia lets out a swear word and takes a moment to get used to the feeling of his hard cock in Papa III’s wet mouth. Papa strains to reach his arm backwards and upside down to pet down one of Copia’s thick thighs as you thrust in and out of him.

Copia leans forward slightly, his fists braced on the duvet, and begins to pump shallowly in and out of Papa’s gaping mouth. You play with positioning and angles until Papa III rumbles in pleasure—you having found his sweet spot. You make sure to keep the angle, and are awarded with watching Papa trying at once to impale himself down on your cock and choke up on Copia’s.

The room is filled with sounds of your sex: the slick suck of Copia’s girth sliding in and out of Papa’s throat, and his grunt at every thrust; Papa’s slight wheeze and gag, and his muffled moans; and the slap of your hips into his ass.

The Cardinal is letting absolute fifth drip out out of his mouth.

“Take it, Papa. You like my fat cock filling your mouth. Drool around such a treat. Take my load and like it. Or maybe I’ll spray it all over your face and rub it into your face paint, no?”

You’re into it. 

The ember of your arousal flares harder when you look down to see that Papa III’s heavy cock is red, bobbing, and leaking precum across his stomach. 

Apparently he’s into it too.

You fumble with the vibe remote that’s been nestled in your mesh bra. Hastily you adjust it to your favored setting, and it buzzes to life. All at once the sweet spot both inside and outside of you light up, and your rhythm stutters.

“Oh  _ shit _ . Fuck,” you gasp out at the sensation.

Papa moans in earnest at your outburst. Copia curses again and only presses more insistently into Papa’s mouth and down his throat. Saliva is leaking out of the corners of Papa’s lips and dripping down the column of his neck, and he’s making a  _ glup glup glup  _ noise when Copia’s dick prevents him from moaning.

You’re fighting to keep your pace steady on Papa III’s prostate as the vibration stimulates you from every side—you can’t tell where the lube starts and your own slick begins. Copia is wheezing heavily now—trembling at the strain of fucking Papa’s mouth without choking him in earnest—when all he wants to do is cram his cock deep down Papa’s throat until he blows.

You drop Papa III’s leg from your shoulder—his legs splaying open wide—as you lean forward over him on your arms.

“Cop-Copia … !” you gasp. “Fucking kiss me.”

Copia snaps his gaze up, and his dilated, mismatched eyes focus on your face. The two of you lean forward as far as you can, struggling to tangle your tongues together as much as your positions will allow. It’s a complicated dance the two of you are performing into Papa’s body, each thrust carefully met and countered without driving too deep into him.

The urgency to cum is weighing on you, and you break the messy kiss to lean back and start snapping your hips into Papa hard and Fast (Copia will just have to keep up). You swipe your hand in between the two of you to coat it with slick, before wrapping it around Papa’s cock. He goes rigid, his groans turning harsh and loud around Copia’s dick, as he comes hot and messy over your hand and his stomach.

You work him through it, slamming into him hard a few times before you experience a squirting climax, your walls clenching hard against the vibe in you. As you continue to thrust lazily, you look up to see Copia’s hand flying between his thighs as he jacks his cock, spilling his cum all over Papa’s face and lips, grunting harshly at each spurt. As your pumps slow, you watch as Copia squeezes his dick in his fist, making sure to get every drop of cum out and coating Papa’s face.

Even as you’re easing your cock out of Papa III, Copia is running his cockhead through the mess he made on Papa’s face. Once free of you, Papa takes the opportunity to twist around and suck Copia’s softening cock back into his mouth.

Just to be a dick, you’re sure, if Copia’s squeals are anything to tell by.

As the two men grapple (” _ Emeritus, stop!”  _ **“Mmmphb”** _ ) _ , you lie back and begin to unbuckle the harness from around your hips. You drop it to the floor—the thump and clink startling them from their play. When they turn to look at you, you hold your arms out, sighing contentedly when they eagerly snuggle up to either side of you.

You’ll all need to get up soon enough to clean up—thank god for Papa’s giant tub—but for now you’re all content to lie in a sticky, sated pile.


End file.
